


When Friendship Going To Be Eternal

by Vynix_Wang



Category: Nurarihyon no Mago | Nura: Rise of the Yokai Clan
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-31
Updated: 2013-08-31
Packaged: 2017-12-25 04:13:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/948499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vynix_Wang/pseuds/Vynix_Wang
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This story was setting the day after the tragedy in warehouse school when they were almost kiss before Ao was coming and disturbing them. Rikuo was confused about his feeling to Tsurara and he hesitate how to tell this feeling to Tsurara. While Kana-Chan, the girl who he loved before finally tell him about her feeling to him directly. Then, who should Rikuo choose?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Confused

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Nurarihyon No Mago and not take any benefit from this. I just want to share what i've imagine because i love that manga. I'm so sory if my language too bad because english isn't my first language.
> 
>  
> 
> Happy reading! ^^

Rikuo’s Room  
Rikuo wasn’t sleep, he just lie down in the futon see the ceiling room. He wasn’t change into yokai form because he want to think about his feeling carefully as in human form. Today afternoon in the warehouse, he and Tsurara were almost kissing. If Ao wasn’t coming maybe they are going to do further. He was confused, must he tell this feeling to Tsurara? And How? And How if Tsurara not feel the same? Were their relationship will be changing far away?  
He flash back to the past, he was remember in almost every battle he have passed, Tsurara always beside him faithfully. Tsurara was always sacrifice herself for him. Remembering that, suddenly his soul fulfilled of warmth and restless. Tsurara become the meaning of his life, and he don’t want her to be pain and hurt again because of him. He must become stronger more than before everyday. And this thought made him to take a decision.

Tsurara’s Room  
“Tsurara, I’ll be going tomorrow” Setsura said to her daughter.  
Tsurara who was looking at the moon before, turned to her mother “Oh… hai…”  
“So… Tsurara… Have you success steal The Third lip?” Setsura asked with teasing.  
Tsurara’s face being red colour, remembered what were almost happen in school warehouse.  
Setsura who can feel there is something asked her “This afternoon I saw you and The Third went home with awkward each other, then I can see that something happen both of you, am I right?”  
Tsurara bow her head “Eeh….T-That…. Almost… but…. Not yet…..”  
Setsura giggled “That’s good news, it just about time ‘till you really get it”  
“But Mother, is this right? I mean, I know he like his human friend since long time ago and I’m just his servant and one of the hyakki yakkou, I just…. Don’t want to be disappointed….” Tsurara murmured  
Setsura sigh “Well I ask you now, when were that almost happen, who was initiative to start it first? I doubt that you can start first” Setsura look curiously.  
Tsurara’s face getting flushed “H-he is…”  
“Okay, that’s clear” Setsura said softly while approached her and hold her shoulders “I have long experienced about this than you, I can see and I can feel it there is something in Rikuo’s eyes when he stare at you, and that’s the same things were when Nurarihyon look at Youhime or Rihan look at Otome-Chan”  
Tsurara stare his mother face, find the truth in her eyes “Is that true, Mother?”  
“Look at you, very innocent more than I thought” Setsura touch her daughter cheek fondly “This case is different than mine 400 years ago. I know he will approached you slowly, your faith will touch and reach his heart who have ¾ human blood in his body that make him have compassionate heart more than full youkai”  
Tsurara nodded, understand what her mother talking about.


	2. Misunderstanding

Going to school  
“So Yuki-Onna, your mother already leave this morning?” Ao asked Tsurara.  
Tsurara nodded “Ehm, early this morning”  
“Are you okay Tsurara? Be separated again by your mother?” Rikuo asked her.  
“Oh daijobu Waka” Tsurara replied cheerfully “She is a strong and powerfull woman, so I’m sure she will be okay. I always hope I can be strong like her”  
“400 years too soon to you” Ao teasing  
Tsurara dropp her shoulders “Is that so?”  
“But I believe you can surpass her. You have success protect me all this time, right?” Rikuo said to her smiley.  
“Eh..” Tsurara getting flushed “Thank’s for cheer me up, Waka” she replied smile  
Rikuo can felt his heart beating so fast seeing that smile.  
“Surpass her strong is okay, but don’t surpass her aggressive” Ao murmured  
Rikuo and Tsurara turned to him together “What did you say Ao?” Tsurara asked him.  
“Oh nothing…. Nothing…” Ao giggled.  
“Oikawa-San!” Suddenly a young boy approached them.  
“Eh, Tsubasa-Kun” Tsurara call him.  
“Glad meet you here” Tsubasa said  
“What’s wrong?” Tsurara asked him.  
“Uhm.. about bazzar two days later, would you want to join with my stand?”  
“Oh, I’m so sorry, I can’t. I have my own stand with my friends”  
Tsubasa looks a little bit disappointed “Oh I see”  
“Sorry” Tsurara said again.  
“It’s okay, but would you mind if you visit my stand briefly?”  
“Of course not” Tsurara said cheerfully as usual.  
Tsubasa smile “Okay, see you at class” he waved and ran away.  
“He is a newbie in your classroom, right?” Rikuo asked her curiously.  
Tsurara nodded “Yes”  
“Are you close with him?” Rikuo looks a little bit uncomfortable.  
“Oh, he is good in the science lesson and sometimes he helped me to do science task”  
“And he is handsome too…. “ Ao teasing “Seems he like you Yuki-Onna… apparently you have a lot of admirer in school, first Shima-Kun and then that boy….”  
“Yeah… I think so.. ohohoo….” She laughing.  
“Ahh… very confidence..” Rikuo murmured with strange face against her.  
Sounding the bell rings.  
“See ah, Waka” Aotabo waved and walk to the class  
Tsurara follow him.  
“Matte Tsurara!” Rikuo call her  
Tsurara turned to him “Doushita no, Waka?”  
“There something I need to talk, can you meet me at the terrace after school?”  
“Oh okay, but if there something important about the clan, must I tell to Ao to meet you too?”  
“No. I just want to talk with you, only you and me”  
Tsurara looks a little bit confused but nodded “Okay, see you after school, Waka” She waved and run to the class.  
“After school…. Yeah…” Rikuo murmuring looks restless.

 

After school in terrace  
“Huah…. Why I’m so nervous like this…” Rikuo looks frustrated, he was repeatedly the words which want to speaks to Tsurara in his mind, but likely he wasn’t found the best words. “Okay, I’m give up, just let it go…”  
Sounding step foot.  
Here we go. Rikuo thought. He turn over “You came Tsu…Eh..?”  
“Hi, Rikuo-Kun, so here you are”  
“K-Kana-Chan”  
Kana Iegana approached him.  
“What’s wrong?” Rikuo asked her.  
“Ano…. There is something I want to talk to you”  
Rikuo staring at her curiously.  
“Uhm… there is something I need you to know. It’s been long time ago ‘till finaly I can be brave to do this” Kana said  
“What’s that?”  
Kana hold something in her chest closely, Rikuo can see that something was a mirror which he give her year ago.  
“Rikuo-Kun… actually….ehm… I-I… I like you…” Kana-Chan closed her eyes tightly when she tell that words.  
“Eh….?” Rikuo confused, don’t know what to say  
“Initially, I was confused because I think I love two persons, that is you and your youkai form. But now when I know that you both are the one, I’m pretty sure that…. I love you Rikuo-Kun, in your day form and in your youkai form” finally Kana-Chan brave to staring at Rikuo’s eyes directly, to see how Rikuo respond this situation.  
Evidently, Rikuo just shock for awhile, then he looks flat.  
“How about you Rikuo-Kun? Do you feel the same?”  
Slowly Rikuo speaks “I’m so sorry Kana-Chan, but in my heart, you not more than just friend, my best friend”  
“B-But… this mirror and that night…”  
“I thought first that maybe…. I like.. but… that feeling never blooms again…”  
Kana-Chan’s eyes begin glisten of tears.  
“I’ll protect you with all my life from the dangerous, that’s my promised in myself because you’re my best friend and always be but to more than that… I can’t… I’m so sorry… I never mean to hurt you Kana-Chan. I hope you understand”  
The tears slowly down in her check “I understand. It’s about Oikawa-San, right? You like her. She always beside you in every battle that you must face, she often sacrifice herself for you so that you touched by her. I’m so envy with her, if I’am a youkai, I can do the same…”  
“Kana-Chan…”  
Suddenly, Kana-Chan crying in Rikuo’s shoulder “Give me one chance, can’t you? Chance for me as a human to evidencing that I can be usefull for you. Chance to that feel in your heart blooms again?”  
“Kana-Chan” Rikuo said calm and seriously “It’s not about you as a human or youkai. Maybe, I like Tsurara since long time ago when I was a kid, but I haven’t noticed. And then, I have a difficult time when I refused my youkai blood, just by seeing your face I can forget my youkai blood for awhile. But now, I can received my body in day or night form. Both of my form obviously, Tsurara is the only one I need. I’m really sorry, Kana-Chan. I always admire you as a friend”  
Kana-Chan biting her lips to prevent herself sobbed “I-I.. understand…” She whispered “D-don’t… worry…”  
“Waka, I’m coming!” Sounding Tsurara calling cheerfully, but suddenly froze seeing circumstances like that.  
Rikuo and Kana leave each other.  
“Oikawa-San…”  
“Tsurara….”  
Tsurara can control this situation elegantly “Eh gomen… I don’t mean to disturb, see aah..” She smiled while waved and ran away.  
“Tsurara!” Rikuo chase her, leaving Kana behind.  
Tsurara keep run, more and more fast. Grains snow from her tears fell down.  
It’s hurt… really hurt… her mind said. Yesterday they were almost kiss, but now she seeing his young master hug the other girl. So, this is the case he want to tell her, that kiss it’s nothing, he want to show that he still love that human girl. Now, she understand, she must not put a big hope for him in her heart.  
“Ouch” She stumble something and fell down.  
“Oh, Oikawa-San, are you okay?” Tsubasa-Kun voice.  
“Y-yeah.. I’m okay…”  
“What’s wrong with you? Why you crying?” Tsubasa looks worried at her, he hold Tsurara’s shoulders.  
“I-I’m…” Tsurara can’t explain more because the tears fell increasingly heavy.  
Tsubasa move instinctive to hug her “Whatever it is, everything will be alright” he said to calming down Tsurara.  
Tsurara can’t speak, she sobbed more heavy. Her body shaken, so that she can’t move from Tsubasa’s hug.  
Meantime, Rikuo in the corner see that moment silently. He can feel that hurt too.

 

Main house  
“Oi, Yuki-Onna, why you so late haaah?!” roared Aotabo. “You must fulfil your task as Waka’s aide, mustn’t you?!”  
“I know” Tsurara return to normal “But I told you that I have something to do in Arawashi Clan!” she replied same hard.  
“Grrr…. But you mustn’t leave Waka like that alone…!”  
“He has you beside, right?!” and that girl too…  
“You..”  
“Oi Ao!” Kejoro voice “Let her be!” she knows that something wrong between The Sandaime and Tsurara.  
“Don’t interfere Kej…”  
“I said let her be! Don’t disturb her!” Kejoro said firmly.  
“Whatever!” he walks away.  
Kejoro approached Tsurara “Are you okay, Tsurara?” she asked  
Tsurara nodded but her eyes looks so sad.  
“Would you want to tell me?”  
“I’m okay Kejoro, thank’s for worried about me. I can handle by myself, I just a little bit tired” Tsurara explain her.  
“Okay if you said so, just tell me anytime if you can’t handle it again”  
Tsurara nodded.  
“So, here you are” night Rikuo approached them.  
“Waka” Kejoro call him.  
“Kejoro, leave us alone please!” Rikuo said to her.  
“Fine” Kejoro walks away.  
Now just Rikuo and Tsurara.  
“Where have you been, Tsurara?” Rikuo asked her  
“I just come from Arawashi Clan, Waka. They are must keep controlling by me in several times” Tsurara explain him so flat.  
“I see. Now, I have something to clear with you”  
I don’t want to hear that “Oh Waka!” She suddenly looks happy “I almost forgot say congrats to you!”  
“Congrats?”  
“Ehm, finally you got what you want all this time, you got courtship with Ienaga-San”  
“Nani?”  
“She is good girl and can understanding you, I hope you both happy” She smiled, try hard to looks sincerely.  
“But Tsurara…”  
“Huahh… today is hard day… I impatient to take a bath soon… see ah Waka” Tsurara ran away entrance the main house.  
Rikuo wants to chase her before Karasu-Tengu call him.  
“Rikuo-Sama!” Karasu-Tengu call him.  
“What’s wrong?” Rikuo look at him.  
“The meeting must begin”  
“Okay” Rikuo turn over back to the meeting room.

 

Meeting room  
“So, what’s going up outside there?” Rikuo asked to the meeting participants  
“There’s something move here, expected from Shizuoka, a youkai who suck pure ‘yin’ aura from women youkai” Kuromaru reporting.  
“Suck pure ‘yin’ aura from women yokai?” repeat Rikuo  
“Right, he suck their aura to make it great his power” Karasu-Tengu explain “The women that he must suck not indiscriminate. There are certain requirements”  
“Then, what kind of yokai women that he suck?”  
“Virginity yokai women of course and who haven’t share their kiss with others” Gyuki said “Yokai women untouched yet like that is still pure and fresh to make him powerfull”  
“How many yokai women that he must suck to make himself powerfull?” Rikuo asked  
“One hundred” Karasu-Tengu said.  
Meeting participants gasp.  
“So many hah…” Hitotsume murmured.  
“And according from report several city, he have sucked 99 yokai women” Kuromaru said  
“Nani?!” meeting participants looks shocked  
“So fast…” Zen-Kun murmured  
“So, one more yokai woman huh?” Rikuo looks dislikes this news.  
“According to the news he hard to find one more again because almost of pure yokai women die because of him in several city, last news, he moved here” Karasu-Tengu finished.  
“Who is this guy? What kind of youkai?” Hitotsume asked  
“Gonkutsu-Batto, bat youkai” Karasu-Tengu speaks.  
“Is he strong?” Rikuo asked  
“I heard he can control enemy’s move as he want, and he being more stronger than before after he suck a pure yokai woman, besides now he have suck 99 yokai women, we can’t think little of this youkai. He can infiltrate to the human’s life with good disguise” Gyuki describe  
“So, what should we do, Sandaime?” Zen-Kun aksed Rikuo  
“Be cautious and protect for all pure yokai woman in Nura Clan, I don’t want even one of them fall victim because of this yokai. Kuromaru and Karasu-Tengu, heightened your patrol and report if there something suspicious! We must destroy this yokai!” Rikuo instruct  
“Haik!” everyone response.


	3. Gonkutsu-Batto

Tomorrow morning  
“Where is Tsurara?” Rikuo asked to Ao  
“She going to school earlier, she said there is something to do for bazzar tomorrow” Ao answered “Strange, you in Kiyojuji’s stand to, Waka. But apparently she looks the most busy”  
“We must hurry Ao, it’s dangerous for her to walk alone in this situation, Gonkutsu-Batto still outside there!” Rikuo rushed him looks afraid.  
“Calm down, Waka. She’s not alone, Kejoro going with her” Ao explain.  
“Oh, okay if it’s so” so, she want to keep away from me…  
“Beside, we don’t know Yuki-Onna have first kiss yet or not”  
Rikuo remembered when they were almost kiss in warehouse school two days ago.  
“Are you all right Waka? You looks dejected” Ao ased him.  
“I’m okay Ao, don’t worry”

Kejorou & Tsurara  
“Fortunately, I have my first kiss and more… so that youkai will not want my kiss…” Kejoro said “You must not be worry if you have finished your task from your mother to steal Waka’s lips, Tsurara-Chan”  
Tsurara remembered what were almost happen in the warehouse school two days ago, then shook her head so hard. She should not be imagine that moment because her Waka now is Kana’s boyfriend.  
“Maybe, kiss that bat yokai is the best way” she murmured hopelessly.  
“What did you say, Tsurara-Chan?” Kejoro looked at her.  
“Ah, nothing”  
“What’s wrong with you? You looks strange since yesterday”  
Tsurara fall silent.  
“It’s about Waka, right?”  
“Never mind”  
Kejorou sigh “Okay, if you want still silent”  
That day was hectic day, so much stuff Kiyojuji’s must prepare to bazzar in school tomorrow night. They will be displaying a lot of tools to detect youkai presence. It’s hard to Rikuo to take a chance or little time to make it clear with Tsurara that he wasn’t got courtship with Kana in that situation. And when they were back to home at night that’s not a good moment like usual. They more often hear Aotabo’s and Kejorou’s babble.

 

Bazzar night at school  
“This way please, Oikawa-San” Tsubasa-Kun let Tsurara entrance his stand.  
Tsurara look around. Tsubasa and friends stand had a lot of stuff about science.   
“How’s that?” Tsubasa asked her.  
“It’s amazing” Tsurara looks dazzled.  
“Now, can you see this?” Tsubasa touch a big ball, his hair suddenly standing hard. His friends laughing loudly include Tsurara.  
“That’s so funny” Tsurara said  
“I’m glad see you happy Oikawa-San” Tsubasa smile softly “It’s not good if you looks sad like yesterday”  
“Thank you Tsubasa-Kun for make me smile” Tsurara smiled  
“Ah, it’s nothing. Now, I’ll show you this” Tsubasa invite her to see a binoculars.  
Tsurara close one of her eyes when see that binoculars. She can see the sky, stars and moon looks so big.  
“It’s beautiful Tsubasa-Kun” Tsurara said looks amazed  
“I know you’ll love it”   
“Okay, maybe it’s time for me to back my stand, I’m afraid that my friends need my help”  
“But Oikawa-San, there is one more stuff that I want to show to you”  
“One more stuff? Where?”   
“It’s not here because I want you to see it first before the others”  
“Why you want me to see it first?”  
“Because you’re special person for me”  
“Oh…” Tsurara getting flushed  
“I put that stuff in other place in the classroom, would you mind to follow me for awhile, please?” he beg Tsurara  
“Oh, okay, if it’s so”  
“Thank you, come on!” Tsubasa guide her entrance school building.

 

Kiyojuji’s stand  
“Where’s Tsurara? Did you all see her?” Rikuo asked Kiyojuji’s patrol participants  
“Ah, she going with Tsubasa-Kun, that guy invite her to visit his stand for awhile” Shima-Kun tell him, looks depressed.  
“Oh, I see” Rikuo looks gloomy.  
Kana-Chan see Rikuo’s face, she felt guilty. Looks Rikuo hasn’t clear that moment in terrace school with Tsurara.   
“What are you doing Kiyotsugu-Kun?” Tori yawn feel sleepy, their stand not crowded like the other stand. Of course, people more like foods or high technology than about yokai stuff which problematic real.  
“Aha!” Kiyotsugu yelled “Look at this!”  
Everyone gathering in front of his monitor.  
“I have put the censors in all corner school building, specially in old school building” Kiyotsugu begin to explain  
“Censor?” Maki repeat  
“Yes censor to detect yokai aura. Yokai and human have a different aura, technicly their aura more hot than human aura, but the texture more soft than human. This monitor show the name and what kind of youkai which catched by the censors”  
“Wah, a lot of youkai in here, huh?” Maki murmured when she saw that monitor, so much type of yokai.  
“But there are just little yokai” Kiyotsugu tell her  
“Is this accurate?” Yura-Chan asked  
“Yeah of course. Look! Rikuo’s name is here too, right?” Kiyotsugu pointed that monitor which show Rikuo’s name  
“Oh yeah, he is one quarter yokai” Tori said  
“Eeeh?” Rikuo looks embarrassed  
“Wah, in old school, type of yokai is more a lot than new school” Kana said.  
“Of course, in old building school more haunted, right?” Kiyotsugu said  
“Hey, that’s Oikawa-San, right?” Tori pointed Tsurara’s name “What she doing in old school building? And who with her?”  
Rikuo look that monitor closely.

Gonkutsu-Batto

Suddenly Rikuo get panic, “Impossible!” he ran away  
“Oi where are you going?!” Kiyotsugu yelled  
“Don’t follow! It’s dangerous!” Rikuo replied yelled without stop ran  
Only Yura Keikain follow him ran  
How could it be? I hope I’m not late… Tsurara… Rikuo thought.

 

Old school building  
“Uhm.. Tsubasa-Kun, how if we come back to our stand? We have take a long time…” Tsurara said, suddenly feel not good.  
“A little bit again Oikawa-San” Tsubasa tell her  
“Why you should put that stuff in here?”  
“Because in here very quiet so that stuff avoid from damage”  
Tsubasa suddenly stopped his step.  
“Eh, we arrive..?” Tusrara asked  
“Yes, we arrived” Tsubasa said  
“But, where that…”  
Tsubasa suddenly turned to her and hug her closely.  
“Eh, Tsubasa-Kun?”  
“I took you here just because I want two alone with you, Oikawa-San”  
“Nani?”  
“I like you so much”  
“But…”  
Tsubasa give her a little bit space, then he reach her chin, slowly bring her lips to his lips.  
Tsurara push him back “I can’t!” she yelled and walk away  
“You can’t go anywhere, yuki-onna” Tsubasa said with different voice.  
“What? How you know…” Tsurara looked at him confusedly.  
“If I can’t steal that slowly then I will take hard way” Tsubasa begin to show his true form, the giant bat with big wings and his mouth so sharp. His eyes was red, all of his body full of dark brown short bristle. Extremely different than his human form.  
Tsurara realize That’s… bat youkai… She began to ran but only have two steps before she fell down. I can’t move…? That bat youkai can control her body.   
Gonkutsu laughed “An idiot yokai! Innocent and easy to be lied”  
Tsurara’s body fly approached him.  
“Just one more pure aura from you and my power become perfect” he bring Tsurara’s lips to his, more and more closely.  
Grains of snow fell down from Tsurara’s eyes.  
So, I really kissed by bat youkai… Good bye Rikuo-Sama, hope you’re happy with Ienaga-San… She close her eyes, surrender.  
Suddenly, a big dog came out attack Gonkutsu. When Tsurara’s body began fell down, black aura envelop her. Rikuo night form catch her in the right time and landed on the floor smoothly with his Kyokasuigetsu.  
“Yura max!” sound Yura roared.  
“Are okay Tsurara?” Rikuo asked her.  
“I’m okay” Tsurara can move now “Waka, that youkai is Tsubasa-Kun” she tell him  
“Nani? “ Rikuo looked at that giant bat.  
“I really don’t know…” Tsurara felt idiot.  
“Well, everybody don’t know, he have a good disguise”  
Sound Gonkutsu roared “One moreeeee….” he try to reach Tsurara with his big fingers.  
“Watch out!” Rikuo took her away.  
That big fingers just hit the wall.  
“Stand back, Tsurara!” Rikuo stand up in front of her and succeed cut down that fingers.  
“Feel this, ugly yokai!” Yura yelled with her Rentei and Tanro keep disturb that bat to hinder his view.  
With kyokasuigetsu Rikuo one more time cut down that bat in his big chest.  
Sound Gonkutsu screaming.  
“You want my kiss? I’ll give it!” Tsurara who have return to her yokai form, attack with snow rain from her mouth.  
Gonkutsu’s chest becoming freeze, but not made him down. Otherwise, he began to show his true power. Yura, Rikuo and Tsurara can’t move their body.  
“Shit!” Rikuo and Yura curse.  
Gonkutsu chuckles “Now, you all know my true power. So hard you try to move, so hard you’ll feel pain”  
He catch Tsurara’s body with his hand which still complete.  
“Now, dear. Nobody can disturb us”  
“No” Rikuo growl  
Tsurara’s body more close to the bat’s face.  
A long hair appear coil around bat’s body.  
“What is this?” Gonkutsu looks wonder, his concentrate dispersed. Rikuo cut down his last arm and bring back Tsurara to the floor.  
Yura’s body free too.  
Kejorou laughed “Would you want to received my kiss, bat youkai?” she teasing  
“Cih! You looks pretty, but unfortunately your lips and your body are so smell because you have stained so many man!” Gonkutsu mock.  
“What! How dare you impolite like that! I always fragrant than you, bat foul!” she tightened her grip on Gonkutsu’s body.  
“Oi bat foul!” Rikuo yelled Gonkutsu.  
“Cih! You are the grandson of Nurarihyon, you so coward because helped by smell yokai woman and an onmyouji” Gonkutsu curse.  
“Whatever… but poor you because must try so hard to get one kiss from a pure yokai woman. I tell you, don’t ever dare to touch my woman…”  
“Heeh?” Tsurara blinked  
Rikuo hold Tsurara’s arm “The one only who may steal her lips is me..” he reach Tsurara’s body close to his and catch her lips with his lips.  
“Nani!!” Gonkutsu looks shocked and he isn’t the only one.  
Eh…? Tsurara looks aghast, can’t believe that now she kissed by her Waka.  
“Gosh, Nura-Kun!!…. In situation like thiiis???” Yura jerks.  
Rikuo release his face from Tsurara’s gently “This is for delayed three days ago in warehouse” he whispered  
Tsurara speechless.  
Kejorou giggled “Seems the smell woman increased by one again”  
Gonkutsu screaming looks wrath “How dare you ruin my plan to get my great strength!”  
Crash!!   
“Nani! “ everybody looks shocked  
Rikuo have just scratch Tsurara’s neck with his nenekirimaru.  
Tsurara fell down on the floor, her blood flowing.  
“Tsu-tsurara…” Rikuo can’t control his body. His hand which hold nenekirimaru began to scratch her again, but Rikuo succeed to deflect his sword on the floor, he vomiting blood because have try hard against Gonkutsu’s control, his body slumped on the floor too beside Tsurara.  
“Ri-rikuo…s-sama…” Tsurara whispered, her tears began flowing, not bear seeing Rikuo’s pain.  
“Gomen..Tsu-rara..” Rikuo replied whispered, and vomiting blood again because still against Gonkutsu’s power which order his body to attack Tsurara.  
“Yuki-Onna… Waka…” Kejorou slumped on the floor too, can’t control her body.  
“No.. no…” Rentei in Yura’s left hand starting point at Rikuo and Tsurara.   
Rentei firing Yura Max, Rikuo succeed shove his body laboriously to protect Tsurara from that fire.  
No… Waka…Don’t do that…. Tsurara speaks in her mind.  
Yura try hard to handle her Rentei which now shoot around randomly, she vomiting blood too and then fell down on the floor.  
Tanro approached her.  
“Tanro?” she murmured confusedly  
“How’s that? A man attack his woman that he love, best friend attack each other and now, the shikigami attacked it’s owner”  
“You wrong” Yura said.  
“Nani?”   
“True but it’s not true. Shikigami the true enemy but not real. You can control my body, but shikigami only obey their owner. Tanro, attack him!”  
The big dog jumped to the bat’s head, close his view totally. At the same time Ao and Kubinashi coming, together attack that giant bat. Rikuo, Yura and Kejorou get freedom.  
Rikuo reach Tsurara, hug her protected. “Hang on, Tsurara” he beg her.  
Kubinashi suceed binding giant bat with his red rope. Tanro still dependent on his head to close his eyes, Yura continue attack by her Rentei.  
“Please take care of her, Kejorou”   
“Uhm” Kejorou nodded.  
Rikuo hand over Tsurara to her, then he stand up in front of Gonkutsu.  
“Now, I’ll give the last touch” he issued the sake cup “Meikyousishui!”  
Blue fire light creeping Gonkutsu’s body. Sound his screaming of pain. Slowly when the fire gone, the screaming off too, leaving only his ashes.   
Kiyojuji patrol arrived.  
“What’s going on here?” Tori asked  
“Keikain-San!” Kana-Chan help Yura to stand up.  
“Ohh… Oikawa-San?!” Shima-Kun looks afraid when he saw Tsurara’s blood.  
Rikuo carrying her and walks away from that place in silent.  
Rikuo-Kun… Kana can see his dark face full of sadness and she feel more guilty.


	4. Sakura Blooms

Main house  
“How’s Tsurara?” Rikuo asked when he saw Zen-Kun out from Tsurara’s room.  
“The wound was in bandages, the bleeding has stopped. But, that wound made by nenekirimaru, so she can’t heal so fast, and maybe she will be fainted for several days”  
“May I see her?”  
“Of course, she often said your name in her sleep” Zen-Kun give him a soft pats in his shoulder “Don’t worry, she will be fine, just need a little time” then he walks away.  
Rikuo entrance Tsurara’s room and see that girl on her futon. She looks pain, her sleep seems uncomfortable. Rikuo sat down beside her futon, touch her brow and can feel she’s got a little bit fever. He wash a small towel with cool water which prepared by Kejorou then put on Tsurara’s brow.  
“Run… waka…” She whispered in her sleep.  
Rikuo hold her hand “I’m here Tsurara. Sorry, I’ve made you like this”

 

A week later  
“So, Waka still won’t go to school?” Ao asked Kejorou.  
Kejorou nodded “Already a week since Yuki-Onna fainted ‘till now, and since that time Waka don’t want go far from her, both of his form. He looks guilty”  
“But, that wasn’t Waka’s fault. He was controlled by that bat when were he did that” Ao said  
“Understand, but you know ours Waka” Kubinashi interrupt “He feel responsible about that beside for a woman that he loved”  
“Even he don’t want to meet his school friends when they were come to visit Tsurara” Kejorou sigh “I hope Tsurara get well soon, so Waka would not be like that for a long time”  
“How Tsurara’s condition now?” Kubinashi asked Kejorou.  
“Last I saw her to change her bandages the fever had gone down, her temperature has return to normal. Zen-Kun said she will unconscious soon. I really miss her smile”  
“I feel that so” Kubinashi said  
Ao sigh “Yeah”

Tsurara’s room  
Rikuo can feel that little movement. Tsurara’s fingers in his grip.  
“Tsurara?” Rikuo call her softly.  
“Uhm…” sounds Tsurara murmured, then she open her eyes so slowly.  
“Are you awake, Tsurara?” Rikuo ask looks nervous.  
Tsurara can see him then said weakly “Ri-rikuo… sama…”  
Rikuo relief “Yukata…”  
Tsurara move mean wants to sit down before she groaning in pain.  
“Beware Tsurara, your wound hasn’t healed. You mustn’t move so much” Rikuo guide her back to lie down.  
“Gomene, Waka. I have make you worried”  
“No, Tusrara. You mustn’t say sorry but I. I have made you like this”  
“It wasn’t your fault, Waka. You was controlled by Gonkutsu”  
“Yeah my fault, I was failed to protect you”  
“Don’t said like that, Waka. I never blaming you. You did the best to protect us ‘till this time” Tsurara cheer him up.  
“Tsurara…” Even she’s pain like that, she always positive thinking at him. Idiot me, his mind said.  
“Demo Waka, why are you here? You must be at school in this time”  
“I’m here to take care of you. You have fainted for a week”  
“A week? So, you have take care of me for a week?”  
“Yes”  
“But, how about Ienaga-San? Will she be angry?”  
Rikuo hold her hand “Tsurara, there is something I want to clear with you. I’m not got courtship with Kana-Chan”  
“Nani? “  
Then Rikuo began to explain the true case, that was in terrace he want to tell her that he loved her, but evidently Kana arrived there to say it first to him. And after that day he hard to take chance to make it clear with her cause so hectic to caring about Gonkutsu and bazzar’s school.  
“I let her cry in my shoulder, just want to make her calm. Tsurara, both of my form, the day and the night, I only want you beside me, forever. I love you” Rikuo finished his story.  
Tsurara’s tears began to fall “I love you too, Waka. But, I’m just your servant and one of your hyaki yakkou, may we…”  
“You more than that in my heart, Tsurara. Let me fullfil my promised to protect you with all my life” Rikuo give her a soft kiss in her brow.  
“Am I dream, Waka?” Tsurara ask him, her eyes began winking weakly caused of sleepy.  
“No, you’re not dream. And from now please stop call me Waka, this is an order”  
But Tsurara not hear again. She have fallen asleep because she still weak.  
“Take a rest, Tsurara. I’ll take care of you rest” Rikuo stare at her fondly.

 

Tomorrow afternoon in main house  
“If you want to meet us now that means Oikawa-San has get better, right?” Kiyotsugu asked him. They were in main gate of main house.  
Rikuo nodded while scratching his head “Sorry, I’ve make you all worried”  
“Take it easy, we understand. That’s what friends are for” Kiyotsugu said cheerfully.  
“Arigato minna” Rikuo said to all.  
“I want to say sorry also, Nura-Kun” Yura said and sigh “I was firing you and Oikawa-San at that night”  
“Never mind. We all know that was because of Gonkutsu’s control. How about your wound?” Rikuo replied ask  
“I’m okay, just a little wound” Yura answered  
“Oi Rikuo-Kun, when are you going to school?” Tori ask  
“Tsurara better now, so I’m going to school tomorrow” Rikuo smiled  
“Can we meet her?” Shima-Kun ask looks impatient.  
“Of course”

Tsurara’s room  
“Arigato, Kejorou” Tsurara said thank’s to Kejorou who have just helped her to change her bandages. Now, Tusrara can sit down on her futon.  
“You’re welcome Tsurara” Kejorou said cheerfully while tidy up her medicine stuff “I’m glad can see your smile now. Waka looks happy too. A week ago he was depressed, he was never far away from you. He wasn’t go to school or meet his friends. If you fainted several days again he wasn’t want to life I think”  
“Uhm, i-is that so?”  
Kejorou hold both of her hands “You become the meaning of his life, Tsurara”  
Tsurara getting flushed on her face “I-I never expect that he feel the same, I always suppose that he likes Ienaga-San”  
Kejorou smiled “You have faithfully on him, so that you can reach his heart, that is fair to you. You’re right to happy, Tsurara”  
“Kejorou…” Tsurara touched by Kejorou’s words.  
Sounds knock door.  
“Come in” Kejorou said  
“Tsurara” Rikuo enter the room and sat down beside Tsurara.  
“Waka” Tsurara call him  
“I’ve told you to not call me like that” Rikuo reminds her.  
“Eh…. Uhm.. anoo…” Tsurara looks awkward, her cheeks becoming red.  
Kejorou giggled.  
“There is want to see you now” Rikuo tell her  
“See me? Who?”  
“Oikawa-san!” Kiyotsugu and friends call her together then entrance the room.  
“Minna?” Tsurara blinked, her room never crowded like this before.  
“Have fun!” Kejorou leave them.  
“How was your feeling, Oikawa-San?” Yura asked her  
“I’m better”  
“It’s nice can see your smile again, Oikawa-San!” Shima-Kun said frankly.  
“Arigato, Shima-Kun” Tsurara replied with smile  
Shima got embarrassed.  
“So, how school now?” Rikuo asked  
“Well, girls at school still wondering about where and why Tsubasa handsome boy suddenly gone without information” Kiyotsugu explain  
Yura looks nausea “If you see his true from, you can’t said he was handsome”  
“Oi Tsurara-Chan” Maki suddenly move close to Tsurara with teasing voice “You must be careful when you’re going to school later”  
“Eh, why?” Tsurara looks curiously.  
“You could be the targets gossip by girls at school because you were the last person with Tsubasa-Kun” Maki explain  
“Rumors said that he was broken heart because of you, so that he move from the school without leave any information” Tori connecting  
“Heeeeeh??!! Why should I….. anoo….”  
“Girls at school become jealous on you” Tori giggled  
Yura sigh then said “Of course he was broken heart, because the last kiss that he must steal has been stolen by Nur…oops…” she stopped, spountaneously glanced at Rikuo and Tsurara which looking each other then their cheeks becoming red like tomato.  
Everyone follow her view too, stare at Rikuo and Tsurara suspiciously.  
Shima-Kun getting weird “W-what were they do, Yura-Chan?!”  
“Anoo…” Yura confused  
“Do you mean they were kii….” Shima still demanding  
“Ouch!” Tsurara pretended groan because of her neck.  
“Are you okay, Tsurara?” Rikuo suddenly panic.  
“It’s okay, but sometimes still feel a little bit smarting” she said  
Tori poke Maki to showing Kana’s face who silent ‘till this time. They are know Kana-Chan want speak to Tsurara two alone. Maki understand.  
“Oi Tori, while we are here, how if we asked Kejorou nee-san about her perfect make up?” Maki said.  
“That’s a good idea, come on” then they are stand up and leave the room.  
Kiyotsugu understand too, he embrace Rikuo so suddenly “Oi Nura-Kun, how if you take me to round your big house to say hello with your subordinates?”  
“Eh.. but…”  
“Come oooon” he pull up Rikuo and Shima-Kun  
“Oi, must I go too?” Shima protest.  
“Uhmm, I want to go to the kitchen, who knows that Wakana-Sama was making donuts. Her made always delicious” Yura also stand up and leave the room.  
Now just Tsurara and Kana in that room. They’re looks awkward each other, don’t know how to starting conversation.  
“Uhm.. anoo… Oikawa-San…” Kana started  
“Ehm? Doishita no Ienaga-San?”  
“I’m glad see you fine”  
“Arigato”  
“I can’t imagine if something bad happened to you, I don’t know how to face Rikuo-Kun again. I’ll felt guilty all my life”  
“Ienaga-San…”  
“A week ago when Rikuo-Kun don’t want to meet us, I thought he was mad at me”  
“Don’t think like that Ienaga-San. He will never mad at you, he just felt guilty because what he did to me”  
“He only love you Oikawa-San, what was happen in terrace between us, it’s nothing. He wasn’t received me. He told that both of his form, he only need you”  
“I know. He have explained about that to me”  
“I’m so sorry if I have caused misunderstanding between you and Rikuo-Kun. If I know in that time he want to tell about his feeling to you, I wouldn’t be go there”  
“It’s okay Ienaga-San. I never blaming you. That’s all clear now, right?”  
“We are still good friends, aren’t we?”  
“Of course, forever” Tsurara smiled warm.  
Kana hold Tusrara’s hands “I’m relief now, thank you Oikawa-San. I know that you’re only Rikuo-Kun need beside. You can understand well his day and night form. I hope you all happy”  
“You too, Ienaga-San” 

 

At night in Tsurara’s room  
“Ouch” sounds Tsurara groaned.  
“I’m so sorry Tsurara. Looks I touch your wound” Kejorou said, she was help brushing Tsurara’s hair.  
“It’s okay Kejorou, I know that you don’t accidentally. There is must say sorry is me, because I’ve make you troublesome ‘till this time”  
“Don’t said like that Tsurara. For me you’re like my little sister, you’re never made troublesome for me”  
“Kejorou…”  
“Now, let me brush your hair again, this time I’ll more carefull”  
“Okay”  
“Kejorou” sounds heavy voice.  
Kejorou and Tsurara turned to voice makers. Rikuo’s night form had stand up there, at doorstep Tsurara’s room which open a quarter.  
“Let me do that” Rikuo said  
“Eh?” Kejoro stunned for awhile then said “Okay” she leave the room.  
Rikuo sat down behind Tsurara, take the hair comb and began brushing Tsurara’s hair.  
Tsurara can felt her cheeks become heat “Ano.. Waka, you must not do this..”  
“I told you many times to not call me like that, don’t you listen?”  
“Eh.. ano.. gomene… I need a little time to do that…”  
“You should not make any move, so I’ll not touch your wound”  
“Oh, hai…” Tsurara obey.  
Rikuo likes Tsurara’s long hair. The colour is dark blue and so shiny, light, soft and fragrant. It’s hard for him to refrain himself to not touch the hair with his lips.  
Tsurara fell silent in awkward. She never so close like this with her master before, and it’s out of her imagine that her master can brushing her hair. Tsurara can feel that Rikuo doing that so slowly so carefully and soothingly. But when warm fingers of Rikuo touch her sensitive area in her neck, she gasp and creeps.  
“Hurt?” Rikuo asked her, he misrepresented Tsurara’s body language.  
“N-No, it’s okay”  
Rikuo put the hair comb on the floor and reach Tsurara close to his embrace. Now he can touch the hair with his lips, and breathe the scent from her neck which no closed by her scarf like usual. Both of his hands grip both of Tsurara’s hands.  
“Ri-rikuo-Sama?” Tsurara’s face becoming red like tomato.  
“Tsurara, I don’t remember when were you become so small like this”  
“I don’t remember too when were you become so big like now” Tsurara replied  
Rikuo smirked “But I never forget that was your hands it’s took me away from the darkness, protect me and embrace me with comfort hug when I was a kid”  
“Shikasi…You’re growing up now, and you become stronger. I-I can’t protect you anymore, but nonetheless, I’ll still fight to protect you although my pow…”  
Rikuo give a soft kiss in lips to stop her words.  
“Eh..?” Tsurara blinked and getting flushed again because of sudden movement of his.  
Rikuo likes her cute face everytime she felt embarrassed like that.  
“Don’t push yourself, Tsurara. You can’t protect me anymore. From now on I’ll take care to protect you”  
“That means you don’t need me anymore, I want to be usefull for you”  
“You always be, I’m still need you beside me”  
Tsurara’s eyes glisten of tears, felt touched.  
Petals of Sakura fly enter the room, that makes Rikuo and Tsurara turned to Sakura tree outside the room.  
“Do you want to go there?” Rikuo asked her.  
“But, I can’t jumped now”  
Rikuo chuckles “Don’t worry, leave it to me” he remove his blue outer to Tsurara, to closed her sleep kimono, and then he carrying her and jumped to the Sakura tree. Smoothly he put Tsurara on the branch tree, he sat behind her while hold her waist, keep her from the fall.  
Tsurara take a deeply breathe, feel the night wind blowing her face “Whoaaa… so cool, during a week in the room was so bored and stuffy…”  
Rikuo smiled, laughed her innocent “Are you happy?”  
“Very” Tsurara replied smiled, then look at the night sky “The moon is very large tonight and so bright, right Wa-Rikuo-Sama?”  
“Ah, yeah” Rikuo too focused on her beautiful face which light by the moon, not heed her words so much.  
“Wow, seems there is falling in love each other” Natto-Kozzo said turned to Nurarihyon. Their position was in the corner house, and can seeing that couple under the tree obviously.  
“Ah yeah, I’m glad that I can still be seen a couple of love” Nurarihyon said, remembered his past love story with Youhime.  
“Finally, the fourth will be born soon” Karasu-Tengu said, looks cheerfully.  
“That’s too fast if you think like that now” Nurarihyon rebutted him.  
“Why? Don’t you like Yuki-Onna?” Karasu-Tengu looked at him, confusedly.  
“I like her, of course, she is a good girl. But, this is new era, a couple not being married so fast. Just let them go, fulfill their love story until the right time coming, that will be more meaning”  
“Oh I see” Natto-Kozo nodded  
“Now, we should entrance the house, let them two alone” Nurarihyon walks away  
Natto Kozzo and Karasu Tengo followed him.  
Sakura petals falling down beautifully, reflectioning the flower blooms in the heart of that couple.  
“Gorgeous” Tsurara said, enchanted of Sakura’s rain  
“Yeah, like you”  
Tsurara turned to Rikuo.  
“Now I know why my gramps didn’t want his kiss stolen by your mom”  
“Why?”  
“Because the kiss from Yuki-Onna can make addicted”  
“Addicted?”  
“Like me now” He kiss Tsurara full of passionate.  
Tsurara respond back of that kiss. The kiss continuing without stop except for take a breath for awhile and then continue again. From that day, their life not same again.


End file.
